Many automobile functions are powered by a serpentine belt running between several wheels located on or near the engine. Some engines employ a spring-loaded idler or tensioner to maintain tension on the belt during operation. When the belt needs replacing, the belt tension must first be reduced.
Several tools exist for the purpose of releasing serpentine belt tension.
For example, the Mac Tools 1998 catalog shows a socket fitting serpentine belt tool at page 310. This tool requires a socket fitting to match the retaining bolt on the car's idler pulley. This type of tool is less than ideal. Work space may be very limited in the area around the retaining bolt, making tensioning operations slow and awkward. Further, the tool handle may sit in an awkward position, making it difficult for the user to apply leverage. Further, the socket may not fit the retaining bolt.
The Mac Tools 1998 catalog at page 310 also shows serpentine belt tools which fit behind the idler pulley, within the tensioner area of the idler. This tool may avoid some of the difficulties inherent in socket fitting serpentine belt tools. However, the tools will not operate with all car models and tensioners, including 1989 to 1995 Taurus, Sable and Continental model automobiles.
There is a need for a serpentine belt tool which works conveniently and quickly and is suitable for use on 1989 to 1995 Taurus, Sable, and Continental model automobiles having 3.8 liter engines and on 1990 to 1992 Tempo and Topaz model automobiles with 2.3 liter engines.